Hate on Me
Hate on Me ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der ersten Staffel, Spielverderberspiele, und wird von Mercedes mit Tina und Sue's Kids gesungen, nachdem Sue die New Directions getrennt hat und sich den Teil der Kinder ausgesucht hat, die einer Minderheit angehören, um einen Elite-Glee Club zu gründen und zu versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Das Original stammt von Jill Scott aus ihrem dritten Album "The Real Thing: Words and Sounds Vol. 3" aus dem Jahr 2007. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Mercedes mit Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution Mercedes mit Sue's Kids: No matter where I live Despite the things I give Mercedes: You will always be this way So go ahead and Mercedes mit Sue's Kids: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Sue's Kids: 'Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby ('Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall) You can hate on me (Tina: You can not hate on me!) Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me (Sue's Kids: My destiny) You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be) (Sue's Kids: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Sue's Kids: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Sue's Kids: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Sue's Kids: So shall it be) You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Trivia *Der Part der Performance, in dem Mercedes auf den Stühlen läuft, ist ebenfalls Bestandteil in My Life Would Suck Without You in Alles steht auf dem Spiel. *Chris Colfer äußerte, dass die Performance wegen seines Outfits seine unbeliebteste war, da es "groß und heiß und schwer war, sich darin zu bewegen". *Das ist einer der Songs, in dem die Hintergrundsänger ihre Zeilen selbst singen. Fehler *Während einer von Mercedes' Nahaufnahmen, kann man Santana hinter ihr sehen, wie sie einen Stuhl trägt und vor sie stellt. Aber in der nächten Gruppeneinstellung kann man Santana hinter Mercedes das gleiche tun sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones